


Popcorn

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are Eve and Kilt's Marsbar!Billy and Dom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> These are Eve and Kilt's Marsbar!Billy and Dom.

Billy settled in his seat, waiting for the lights to dim. Dom shifted beside him, getting comfortable, popcorn precariously balanced, toppling --

Billy caught the tub just before it fell. Dom looked sheepishly at him, Billy holding the popcorn until Dom stopped moving.

"Want some?" he took the tub back, holding it out for Billy, who shook his head. "You never eat. I should fatten you up, or you'll waste away."

"Hardly," Billy snorted, "I'm not exactly getting exercise."

"Please," Dom rolled his eyes, "all the sex _we_ have is enough for gym membership."

Billy laughed. "True."

Dom had that smile again. The one that says _You know what I want? Well, you don't yet, but I'm about to tell you and make you shift in your seat, Boyd._ "Billy?" he murmured, moving closer, popcorn set carefully on the floor. "Do you remember... something I promised you in Baja..."

Billy breathed in sharply. He swallowed. "Kind of hard to forget that, Dom." He frowned. "Which one again?"

Dom rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'll give you a clue." He put his mouth right to Billy's ear. Billy shivered, and Dom whispered, "It involved you, me, and a cinema."

"Oh. ... _Please_."

~

"Something you wanted?"

Billy quickly glanced around. There was, as yet, nobody else in this theatre. His heart pounded, and he looked back at Dom, shifting towards him.

Dom lowered his lips to Billy's neck, licking under his ear, gently biting. Billy gasped. "Dom..."

Dom hummed softly into his neck. "I said, something you wanted?"

Billy threw his head back. "Fuck me, Dom... _please_, I need you..." He bit his lip as Dom sucked on his neck, smoothing the skin he'd bitten, one hand inching up Billy's thigh. Billy whimpered, pushing against Dom's hand, and Dom smiled.

"God, love it when you're like this." He ran his tongue down from Billy's ear to where his shirt opened, kissing the sweat pooled there. He was slowly unbuttoning Billy's jeans, Billy straining against his hand desperately.

Dom slipped his hand inside, trailing his fingertips up and down Billy's cock. "Maybe I should make _you_ beg... not that you aren't already..."

Billy kissed him, hard, and Dom kissed back, fighting with difficulty the urge to straddle him. "Love you," he whispered, falling to his knees, taking the zip of Billy's jeans in his teeth and pulling it down. Billy threw his head back.

~

Dom gazed for a moment at Billy's cock as he freed it, getting his knees comfortable on the slightly sticky floor. _Love his cock... love everything about him..._ He smiled up at Billy, panting and reaching out for him, and he laced his fingers through Billy's as he took him into his mouth.

Billy gasped. Dom sucked, slowly, up and down, one hand raking down Billy's chest under his shirt. He found a nipple and pinched slightly. Billy yelped, arched, whimpered his name.

Dom sucked harder, faster, hollowing his cheeks, humming against him. Billy moaned quietly, squeezing Dom's hand, sweaty palm on sweaty palm as Dom sucked, Billy shaking, biting his lip, mouth falling open in an effort not to yell out as he came, hard.

Dom lapped him clean, zipped him up, and sat back in his seat, his whole body angled towards Billy's.

Billy pulled Dom towards him, kissing him, tasting himself. "Love you so much," he whispered.

"Love you back." Dom smiled. "Told you it would be good."

"Dom? You ever have trainhead?"

Dom burst out laughing. "No." He grinned. "You'll have to deflower me on that one."

Billy gazed at him. "Gladly," he murmured. "Come here."


End file.
